


rainy

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Last minute cancelations aren't always so bad.





	rainy

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining earlier today. And apparently my brain decided to go down this road.
> 
> My thumb and someone's eyes were ruined in the process of writing this fic. 
> 
> unbeta'd

It’s raining.

Raindrops falling everywhere, on the pavement, the windows, the people and all over their plans for today.

Yugyeom isn’t too upset about it though. Propped up against fluffy pillows, wrapped in a comforter eating chocolates was better than traipsing all over downtown Seoul in the cold.

“Yeah man, I know, me too.” Bambam’s talking on the phone, commiserating with Mingyu over their ruined plans. The 97 line gc had proposed a group hangout on their day off but had to cancel due to the unexpected downpour.

“Was Mingyu mad?” asks Yugyeom, offering Bambam a chocolate as he crawled into bed with him. 

“He wasn’t that heartbroken about it.”

What a sight they must look right now. Two boys, dressed in tight fitting clothes, hair and makeup done, sitting in bed digging into a box of Quality Street instead of tearing up the town.

Bambam settles in next to him, draping the comforter over himself. “Give me that one.” He points at the Orange Creme. It’s his favorite. 

It’s a little soft, having melted due to the room temperature. Some of it gets on his fingers. He goes to lick it off when Bambam intercepts.

Yugyeom’s about to tell him that’s gross and Bambam doesn’t know where his hand’s been when the mischievous gleam in Bambam’s eyes catches his attention and he forgets what he was about to say.

“What,” he starts, voice breathy. Bambam has licked his fingertips clean, nipping lightly on the last one before letting go. “What are we going to do now?”

“Oh I have an idea.” And then Bambam moves, pulling Yugyeom down so he’s flat on the bed, under the comforter. 

Yugyeom blinks, trying to adjust to the change of position. Bambam’s leaning over him, caging him in with his hands and knees on either side of him. 

Well, this seemed like an idea he could get on board with. The lip tint gave Bambam’s lips a glossy, red sheen. It looked like candy. Yugyeom leans up to taste.

Bambam tastes of mint and a faint hint of orange. He smells nice too. The aftershave Jackson had given Bambam as a joke was one of Yugyeom’s favorite things. The clean, sharp smell of menthol turned Yugyeom on as much as the person wearing it.

They make out for a bit, calm and unhurried. Hands roam over each other’s bodies, searching and inquisitive, dipping into secret places and sneaking up under layers. 

They’d only slept together once. Keeping their hands off of each other was hard. Getting them on each other was harder. Constantly surrounded by people, they barely had any privacy to spend time together. Sneaking a kiss or two was hard enough but a fuck was out of the question.

They’d coped by hurried makeouts and rushed handjobs in bathroom stalls and storage closets. Once, it had been the back of their van.

It had all come to a head around New Year’s Eve. With Chan sleeping in the guest room and them in Bambam’s room. Their usual routine wasn’t cutting it and Yugyeom was more than willing to take it further. They’d done their best to be discreet but the knowing looks Chan had given them the next morning over breakfast proved that they had been anything but.

And then they’d been thrown back into their grueling routine again. Working until they dropped, only to wake up the next day and do it all over again. The only thought in their heads was of sleep. The cycle continued until their next reprieve which brought them to where they were now.

Yugyeom’s sucking on Bambam’s tongue and Bambam’s hands are under Yugyeom’s shirt, fingers playing with his nipples. Yugyeom’s supposed to be unbuttoning Bambam’s pants but he’s preoccupied with his mouth. 

Suddenly, Bambam pulls away. Yugyeom whines, making grabby hands. Bambam smirks, fingers dancing over the waistband of Yugyeom’s jeans.

The rain continued to fall. The only source of light in the room were the lamps. No one to interrupt. No watchful eyes.

Well, thought Yugyeom as his zipper was pulled down. Unless you counted the cat.

Out of all the cats his boyfriend owned, Cupcake was the quietest. You wouldn’t even know she was there until she was. She reminded him of Odd, Jaebum’s white Persian. Seemed like there was always that one cat that didn’t adhere to feline norms in every group. The fluffy feline had been perched on the bedside table all evening, observing quietly. 

His attention is briefly diverted when Bambam pushes his sweater up and latches on to his nipple but he can’t help but think about the animal.

“Bambam,” he whispers, trying not to look at the cat.

Bambam hums. Yugyeom feels it vibrate against his stomach.

Cupcake’s eyes bore into him. Yugyeom swallows, throat dry. 

“Bambam,” he tries again, shoving at his boyfriend’s shoulder for good measure.

Bambam’s too busy trying to remove his jeans and he’s halfway through when Yugyeom finally manages to get his attention. 

“What?” grunts Bambam, tugging the material down his legs roughly.

“We have a guest.” He nods meaningfully in the direction of Cupcake. Her fluffy tail hung over the side, swishing back and fro lazily. She was bestowing them with the most disapproving look he’d ever received. It put Jinyoung’s to shame.

“So?” Bambam crows as he manages to get the pants all the way off, leaving Yugyeom in his sweater and underwear.

Cupcake’s eyes move to Yugyeom’s half-hard bulge. He hastily clamps his hands over it. “Tell her to leave.”

Bambam waves him off. “She’s harmless.”

Yugyeom glares at him, unconvinced. “I am not -”

Whatever he’s about to say is cut off with Bambam throwing a comforter over both of them and disappearing right under it. The sudden cold burst of air startles him, but soon a soft, warm weight of the quilt is settling over him, leaving only his shoulders and face uncovered.

“What the fuck?”

Yugyeom’s question is answered minutes later when his boxers are pulled down and a tongue licks his semi-hard dick.

 _”Oh!”_ gasps Yugyeom, surprised. Bambam chuckles and he can feel it against his hip bone.

There was something about getting a blowjob under the covers that made his temperature rise. Slender hands cupped his hips, Bambam’s mouth worked over his sensitive flesh steadily. 

His lips were made for this kind of thing, Yugyeom thought dreamily, loosely curling his fingers in Bambam’s gelled hair. His boyfriend had dick-sucking lips and Yugyeom was lucky to have him.

Yugyeom wasn’t the only one who thought that. On more than one occasion, the group members had pointed Bambam out, following it up by nominating Jinyoung and Mark as well. Their lips were well suited for this kind of thing… 

_Oh my god was he really thinking about his hyungs in a sexual context while his boyfriend was sucking him off?_

As if sensing Yugyeom wasn’t all there, Bambam swirls his tongue around the head, pushing against Yugyeom’s entrance with one finger. Yugyeom’s toes curl slightly in anticipation of what’s to come.

Bambam pulls off. He can feel puffs of warm breaths against his thighs and wet dick. Yugyeom squirms, seriously turned on.

“Get the lube.” Bambam’s voice his muffled, but the intent in it is very clear. “Top drawer to your left.”

Yugyeom reaches for it, only to freeze when his hand brushes against fur. 

“Bam,” he starts, feeling awkward. “She’s still there.”

“And? Just get the lube.”

“But it’s weird,” whines Yugyeom. Cupcake is tracking the movement of his hand with suspicious eyes.

 _”Oh my fucking god Yugyeom, if you don’t -”_ A harsh slap lands on his left thigh, a little too close to his dick.

Ugh. “Fine,” snaps Yugyeom. Yanking the drawer open, he grabs the lube and shoves it under the blanket, feeling satisfied when it hits Bambam.

“Ow!”

“You deserve it.”

“You’re starting to make me question if you deserve me.” The snick of the cap being removed is surprisingly audible from under the comforter. “Can’t believe I’m about to make your ungrateful ass see stars.”

Yugyeom snorts, spreading his legs wide to accommodate Bambam. He tries to focus on what’s to come, instead of Cupcake on the table, front paws tucked daintily underneath herself. He offers her a weak smile. She blinks, unbothered.

Some grumbling later, Bambam sticks a finger into him. Yugyeom jerks, surprised. The lube is cold. “Asshole!”

“Yes m’dear, that is your asshole,” Bambam affirms snarkily. He wiggles his finger, pushing into the warmth. Yugyeom huffs, trying to relax.

Bambam speeds that along by putting his mouth on Yugyeom again. He moves up and down, kissing and nipping at the curve of his hip. Takes Yugyeom’s cock into his mouth, wrapping one hand around the base. He even hums. 

Yugyeom goes pliant under him, loud, needy, moans tumbling out of his mouth. Bambam pushes in another finger. It slips in without much resistance.

The pressure in his gut is building up, growing rapidly with each passing second. Bambam’s sucking away like a champ, pumping his fingers steadily in and out of Yugyeom. His other hand is gripping his thigh, fingers digging into the flesh there. The silk material brushes against his sensitive nipples. He’s burning up.

He tries to warn Bambam, he really does but all he can manage is a strangled sigh as he cums.

The comforter falls away, revealing a disheveled, sweaty Bambam. His hair is wrecked, courtesy of Yugyeom’s hand. His eye makeup is smudged and his lips are swollen and shiny with spit. 

“Damn I thought I was going to die down there,” exclaims Bambam, fanning at himself. 

“Sweetie, I know my dick is big but you don’t have to be so dramatic about it.” He doesn’t have the energy to dodge the slap Bambam deals him, too tired to do anything but lie there with his head in the clouds.

Bambam strips and snuggles against Yugyeom. He can feel the other boy's hard-on poking him. 

“Should I…” 

“Later,” Bambam tells him, throwing an arm around over his chest and a leg over his thighs. “We’ve got all night.”

Cupcake is still there when he wakes up an hour later, but Bambam is fast asleep. Yugyeom wonders aloud if he should wake him up. 

Cupcake blinks slowly at him, face resting on her paws. He and the cat ponder Bambam’s sleeping form together.

Cupcake yawns, closing her eyes and covering her face with her tail. His boyfriend sleeps on, cuddled against Yugyeom’s side, cheek squished against Yugyeom’s shoulder. 

Guess that answered his question.

He falls asleep to the gentle pitter patter of rain and soft snores.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Question: does it still count as voyeurism if the voyeur is a cat?


End file.
